Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a flat conductor.
Background Art
Flexible printed circuits (FPC), flat cables, and the like are flat conductors. Flat conductors are often connected to an electrical connector attached to a circuit board. A connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, is known as a flat conductor for an electrical connector to be connected to a flat conductor.
Terminals made of metal plate in the connector of Patent Document 1 maintain a flat plate surface of the metal plate and a plurality of the terminals are arranged at intervals in the orthogonal direction of the plate thickness, and held by a housing. In Patent Document 1, two types of terminals are mixed and arranged, both types of terminals have an upper pressing arm part and a lower supporting arm part that are almost parallel to each other, and both arm parts are connected by a connecting part at the middle part in the longitudinal direction. Each terminal is inserted and contained in a terminal groove formed to penetrate on the right and left an opposing inner surface of an upper wall and a bottom wall of the housing. The pressing arm part is contained in the terminal groove on the upper wall side, and the supporting arm part is contained in the terminal groove on a lower wall side. With the supporting arm part of one type of terminal, a right end side portion is more fixed and held by the bottom wall of the housing than by a connecting portion, and with the supporting arm part of the other type of terminal, a left end side portion is fixed and held by the bottom wall of the housing. A receiving part that is formed so that a space receiving the flat conductor is linked with the aforementioned plurality of terminal ends is formed between the upper wall and the lower wall of the housing.
In the Patent Document 1 with this type of terminal, a movable member rotatably supported from an open position to a closed position is provided, the flat conductor is inserted from a back end side in the longitudinal direction into the aforementioned receiving part between the pressing arm part and the supporting arm part when the movable member is in the open position, the movable member having a cam positioned between both arm parts at a front end side is rotated to the closed position and the front end side of the aforementioned pressing arm part is pressed by the cam, and the back end side of the pressing arm part is elastically displaced to the supporting arm part side by the principle of leverage to press the flat conductor to the supporting arm part.
When the movable member is rotated from the open position to the closed position, the supporting arm part of the two types of terminals that is pressed to the flat conductor can be elastically displaced (deflected) in a range from the position of the connected portion to the position of the protruding supporting part provided on the upper edge of the back end side of the supporting arm part.
Therefore, the flat conductor is positioned between the pressing arm part and the supporting arm part of the two types of terminals, and pressed by the pressing part to have contact pressure with the supporting part to be electrically connected.